


say it again

by retts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, SO MUCH FLUFF, They are so in love, chasing storms, reckless boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: Keith went around the front of the truck. Seeing his chance, Lance quickly pressed the horn, cackling when Keith jumped a foot in the air, and shouted, ‘Get in, loser, we’re going shopping!’or they’re in love and keith does something about it (with a not so little nudge from nature)





	say it again

**Author's Note:**

> lol can never get enough of established klance 
> 
> also: don’t go chasing storms kids!

 

 

There was a storm coming. Lance wound down the window and breathed in the heavy air. He loved the sweet, pungent smell carried by the wind. He heard the sound of a door opening and slamming shut, and Lance turned his attention to the boy making his way down the short driveway, hands trying to tame down the long hair whipping around his face.

‘I keep telling you to lose the mullet, mullet-head!’ Lance called out, perching an elbow on the windowsill with his chin cupped in his hand.

‘Fuck you, Lance.’

Lance sighed dreamily. ‘Aw, love you, too, Keithy.’

‘Not my name.’ Keith flipped him off and stopped in front of the driver’s door. Lance smiled up at him.

Keith lifted an eyebrow. ‘Not even gonna open the door for me?’

Smiling sweetly, Lance pulled back and placed his hands on the wheel. ‘You got hands, right?’

‘Wow, romance is dead.’

Keith went around the front of the truck. Seeing his chance, Lance quickly pressed the horn, cackling when Keith jumped a foot in the air, and shouted, ‘Get in, loser, we’re going shopping!’

Keith flipped him off again, this time with both hands. ‘You’re such a dick, Lance.’ He opened the door and slid into the passenger’s seat. Keith gave Lance a slightly exasperated but mostly fond smile and said, ‘Yo,’ while bracing himself with one hand on the dashboard as he leant in.

Grinning, Lance did the same, planting a loud smooch on Keith’s lips. Keith smacked Lance on the shoulder and gave the cutest pout in the world. Lance snickered as he kissed Keith again, properly this time, slotting their lips together with a sigh. It was their thousandth kiss (probably) and counting, sweet and familiar with just a little bit of zing. Lance was never going to get tired of the way Keith opened up for him, soft fleshy kisses that turned a little aggressive because it was Keith (duh). Lance playfully shoved him away with a laugh when Keith tried to climb into his lap.

‘Dude, we can’t make out in front of your house! Shiro must be watching through the window and clutching his pearls right now.’

Keith flashed a mischievous smile and tried to drag Lance back in. ‘Want to scandalise the whole neighbourhood?’

‘Uh, hard _yes_ but let’s not tempt your brother’s wrath,’ said Lance, lightly smacking Keith’s forehead with his fingers and then lips. ‘Come on, buckle up.’

Keith did as he was told and kept a respectable distance. He grabbed the open bottle of Ribena lolling on the seat between them and took a sip. ‘We’re going to the mall, then?’

‘God, my cool references are lost on you,’ said Lance. ‘I know what we’re watching on our next movie night.’

Keith gave him a hopeful look. ‘Something with explosions? And sharp knives? _Kill Bill?_ ’

Lance let out a deep, dramatic sigh of disappointment. ‘No, my vicious little sweetheart. We’re gonna watch - wait for it - Mean Girls.’

‘Ugh.’ Keith slumped down on his seat with a groan. ‘I’m calling in sick that day.’

‘Boo, you whore.’

Keith whipped around and gave Lance an incredulous stare. ‘ _What?_ ’

Lance burst out laughing and had to stop on the side of the road.

‘You’re such an asshole, Lance.’

‘I can’t - your _face_ \- ‘ wheezed Lance, thumping his fist on the steering wheel. ‘Please - stop - it - hurts!’

‘I hope you get a cramp.’

‘Nooooooooo - ‘

‘Dude, you’re holding up traffic.’

Which was, of course, a big fat lie. Altea had a population of 4539. It was the very definition of a sleepy coastal town. There were talks of big development, endorsing the white sand beaches and glimmering sea to bring in tourists, but they still remembered what happened to neighbouring Daibazaal who’d gambled on building casinos and then went bankrupt. Some of the Galrans had moved into Altea, like Keith’s mum, while the others disappeared to bigger cities.

Not that Lance could blame them. Altea was small and quiet. Nothing ever happened. The same smiling faces, the same shops, the same fate. Sometimes, at night, Lance would look outside his window and stare far off into the distance, knowing that something brighter and noisier and more exciting was there.

Lance loved the beach, and he loved the people. His family was here, his friends, and _Keith_ but -

The thought quickly sobered him up, his laughter petering off into an unintentionally deep sigh that made Keith’s hand stop an inch from his waist, fingers poised in a pinching position.

Lance cocked an eyebrow at him.

‘Uh,’ said Keith. ‘I was going to pet you?’

‘Sure, Keith.’

Keith shook his head and sat back down, angled sideways to face Lance, his thigh on the bench seat.

Lance peered out of the windshield. It had started to rain, just a gentle patter all around them, but the horizon was looking dark and threatening. Occasionally, the sky lit up: lightning. ‘Looks nasty,’ said Lance, pointing at the sky.

Keith turned his head to glance outside, too. ‘Yeah.’ He took a deep breath in, eyes closed. He stuck out his tongue, licked his lips, and then looked back at Lance with a knowing nod. ‘Lightning storm.’

Lance’s heart squeezed painfully. ‘Babe, you should be a weatherman when you grow up.’

‘Yeah? Not a mechanic?’

Lance pursed his lips. ‘You covered in grease and wearing overalls? Sign me up!’ Lance tilted his head to the side and eyed Keith appreciatively. ‘Like, whoa, can we actually do that? Soon? Tomorrow? Please? That’d be so hot.’

Keith snorted, but there was a faint blush on his cheeks. ‘Shut up, you try washing those stains off. _And_ try to get Shiro out of the house.’

‘Yeah, no, never mind. Kinks are supposed to be easy when you find someone who shares them!’

Keith scooted closer and kissed Lance’s cheek. ‘Looks like we’re gonna have to get by with fucking in your truck.’

Lance turned towards Keith and found him close enough to sling an arm around Keith’s shoulder and bring him even nearer. The tips of their noses bumped together and Keith took Lance’s upper lip in between his, teeth delicately biting down. Lance hummed and threaded his other hand through Keith’s hair. It was soft and tangled, and he tugged gently on the knots until Keith bit down on his lip just that bit harder. Heat started to build up in Lance’s got, and he slid his tongue along Keith’s, past his slightly chapped lips, and up at the roof of his mouth. He tasted like Ribena and cinnamon -

‘Did you have cinnamon pancakes?’ asked Lance, briefly breaking away.

Keith blinked at him. ‘Yeah, for breakfast.’

‘Without me?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Why, I never!’

\- and Lance kissed him deeper, wanting to remember his taste. Not that Lance was going to forget. Keith was his. He was Keith’s. Lance couldn’t imagine anyone else he would love like this, hadn’t wanted anyone else since he was seven and this sullen, dark-haired boy had thrown a stick at him and then yelled at him to pick it up and clash swords with him.

‘God, you were impossibly cute as a kid,’ gasped Lance, taking in a gulp of air.

Keith, who was in the process of climbing his lap, laughed and grasped Lance’s face in his hands. ‘ _You_ were the cute one.’

‘Nuh-uh, you with your big purple eyes - seriously, who has purple eyes? - and long hair and itty bitty scowl.’ Lance pinched Keith’s cheek, and Keith tried to bite his fingers. ‘Too bad you grew up.’

‘Oh, yeah? You disappointed in this?’ Keith grinned and rocked gently against Lance.

They were both half-hard. Lance moaned and kissed Keith hard on the mouth. ‘I take it back. You’re perfect, sweetheart.’

Keith gave him a gentle smile and then proceeded to kiss the daylights out of Lance. Rain pelted the truck, coming down harder and faster, isolating them from the rest of the world. Thunder rumbled above them, echoing Lance’s racing heart. Their arms wound right around each other. Keith was heavy, and there was barely enough space as it was, but Lance held him in place. He wriggled his right leg when it started to cramp, trying to give it some freedom, just as Keith tipped back a bit and brought Lance with him with his hands tight around Lance’s ears. Lance instinctively curled his arm tighter around Keith’s back and braced his other hand for balance.

Right on the horn.

The sudden, loud noise had them knocking heads, which made Lance bring both hands to his face, clipping Keith’s cheek with the point of his elbow.

‘Ow, fuck!’ yelled Keith.

‘Shit, sorry, sorry,’ said Lance, reaching out to touch Keith’s face. His knee jerked in response and nudged the gear shift. The car lurched forward.

Their foreheads bumped again.

‘Lance!’

‘Shit! Hold on, fuck!’

Lance managed to get his limbs and the truck in order. Keith had his face pressed into Lance’s shoulder, his own shaking.

Lance’s hands fluttered restlessly around Keith’s head. ‘Oh, God, are you OK? Did I hit you really hard? Keith, sweetheart, are you crying?’

It turned out Keith was laughing, the sound of it escaping as he adjusted his perch on Lance’s shoulder. The tension seeped out of Lance and he let loose an explosive sigh before urging Keith up to look at him. There was a pinkish spot right below Keith’s cheekbone. Lance winced.

‘I’m sorry, Keith.’

Keith shook his head and kissed the frown off his face. ‘It was a stupid accident, babe. We shouldn’t have tried this in the first place, huh?’

‘In broad daylight, too.’

Keith crawled back out of Lance’s lap, careful not to hit any important bits. He sat down on the other side of the bench seat, back slumped against the door, looking at Lance in amusement.

‘Well, that was a bust.’

‘Looks like the world doesn’t want us to have hot mechanic sex and hot truck sex.’

Keith pushed back his fringe and chuckled. Something bright flashed at the corner of Lance’s eye and he turned to look as lightning sparked above them. Lance shivered from the cold seeping into the truck.

‘Wanna head back to mine?’ Lance was about to ask when Keith reached forward and pressed his finger against the windshield, right on the spot the next lightning strike started from.

‘Lance?’ said Keith. His eyes were bright, brimming with challenge. ‘Wanna do something fun?’

Lance glanced from Keith’s eyes to where he was pointing, then back again. Keith’s smile had widened.

‘Oh, no. No, nope. Not happening. Veto.’

Keith looked steadily at him.

‘No, Keith. That’s a legitimate thunder storm. We’re gonna die.’

‘No, we’re not. Don’t you want to feel all of that up close?’ Keith licked his lips. ‘We can go to the beach, right? Park the car on the shore and fuck in front of the raging sea. Come on, Lance. It’s gonna be so good.’

Lance gulped, already imagining it. Keith was reckless, and it was Lance’s job to temper his crazy impulses. Like this one. Riding through this storm, brewing harder and heavier around them, and then having sex on the beach? Lance’s gut clenched.

They were on the empty road flanked by flat farmland, and following it forward would lead them to one of their favourite beaches, which would definitely be empty right now. The storm was a black blanket over everything, thunderclap and lightning chasing each other every few minutes. It would be fine. It would _not_ be fine.

‘Lance?’

The hopeful, challenging lilt in Keith’s voice did it. Lance gripped the wheel and the gear shift. His foot flexed on the pedal.

‘If we die, I’m going to kill you,’ said Lance, a mix of excitement and trepidation twisting through him.

Keith whooped just as thunder boomed, and a fresh wave of rain rolled over the top of the truck.

Before lightning could strike, Lance gunned it. The jeep raced down the sodden road, a straight path into the coming storm. They drew closer and closer as the world darkened around them and became very wet. Lance could see lightning branching out across the sky, sometimes piercing towards the ground. It was deadly and stunning, and the tiny hairs on Lance’s body stood on end.

‘Fuck,’ said Keith, sounding awed.

They exchanged glances, sharp grins on both their face. It was the stupidest thing they’d ever done so far, including that one time they had sex at Rob Nelson’s party. Rain lashed like a punishment, a drumbeat on the roof of the truck. Keith had one hand out of the open window, catching raindrops in his palm and flicking them away when it was full. He stuck his head out, elbows braced on the rolled down glass, laughing with every whip of lightning.

‘Oh my God, Keith, get back in here before you kill yourself!’ Lance shouted over the thunderclap, and his heart squeezed with anxiety and bubbling joy as Keith peered over his shoulder at him, strands of wet hair clinging to his cheeks, eyes wide and grin dangerous. He looked wild and beautiful, like a mythic creature of chaos with the way his hair thrashed in the wind.

It happened in a series of flashes - a slideshow of images - in his mind’s eye: Keith smiling at him, the sway of the windshield wipers, light out of the corner of his eye, the smear of his surroundings as the car spun sharply enough that the bottom fell out of Lance’s stomach. Lance knew he was screaming but he couldn’t hear himself or Keith; nothing but the sharp ringing in his ears. The truck jerked to a stop as he slammed down on the brakes. Lance pressed his forehead against the steering wheel, harsh breathing edging closer and closer to sobbing, unable to see anything but the strips of lightning smacking the ground on the other side of the driver’s door, so close that he’d felt the energy crackling painfully through him.

‘Holy fuck!’ said Keith, sounding breathless and amazed, and Lance wanted to look at him, make sure he was alright, but he literally couldn’t move.

 _I’m in shock_ , Lance thought dazedly. _I could have died._

The thought struck him (ha ha HA! FUCK) and Lance turned his head sideways a bit, his temple resting on top of his shaking hands, and caught Keith’s gaze. They were bright with tears, and the _we could have died_ that drifted through Lance’s mind carried with it a sort of exhilarated horror he didn’t know how to express.

Keith blinked at him and swiped the back of his fist across his eyes. Suddenly, Lance ached to be nearer, to feel the reassuring press of Keith’s body against his. He forced himself to let go of the wheel. Keith saw what he was doing and moved a heartbeat after. They met each other in the middle of the bench seat, Keith’s knee pushing off the half empty bottle of Ribena that had somehow survived with them. A strong shudder worked through Lance as he wrapped himself around Keith, knowing he was gripping too tight and breathing too hard. Keith returned the favour, squeezing Lance’s chest until it was almost too much to bear but felt oddly grounding at the same time.

‘I told you this was gonna happen. We’re never doing this again,’ muttered Lance, rubbing his nose along Keith’s neck. Keith smelled like the tail-end of a storm; something that had scoured the earth, wet and cleansing.

It was amazing to feel Keith laughing. ‘I thought you love water.’

‘Yeah, when it’s already in the sea.’

‘I mean, you could say that the sky is like the sea? They’re blue.’

‘The Dumbest Thing My Boyfriend Has Said Today, I love this show.’

‘Shut up.’ Keith took a deep breath and pulled back, thumbs wiping away the tears on Lance’s cheeks. ‘We could have died, Lance.’

Lance swallowed. ‘I know.’ The grip on his heart changed. It was now a deep, overwhelming joy, growing by the second.

Keith shook his head, looking earnest. ‘I mean - really, really _died_.’

‘I know, Keith!’

Keith reached up and cupped Lance’s face in both his hands, staring into his eyes with a sudden intensity that made Lance squirm with anticipation. Keith only ever looked that way if he was about to say or do something spectacular and/or spectacularly bad. Lance’s waning adrenaline shot right back up.

Keith held him so tight his fingernails dug into the soft skin of Lance’s cheeks. Lance was about to say something scathing about his precious skin when Keith gave a quick nod, opened his mouth, and said, ‘Marry me.’

Lightning shot down again somewhere nearby, but Lance barely noticed. He was too busy gaping at Keith.

‘ _What?_ ’

‘Marry me,’ said Keith again, and Lance’s heart flipped, jumped, did cartwheels and an entire gymnastics performance, ‘because we almost died, but also because I love you with all my heart and when we really are going to die, preferably far off into the future, I want to look back and congratulate myself because I was smart enough to marry you when the world literally gave me a big, glowing sign to do exactly this.’

‘What?’

Keith’s eyebrows drew down together. ‘Are you OK? I asked you to marry me.’

Faintly, Lance nodded. He kept on nodding. ‘Yeah, sure, I’m OK, I’m peachy-kin, I’m goddamn perfect!’

‘Lance - ’

‘Keith, you just asked me to marry you! We’re eighteen! That’s - you can’t ask me that, we’re not supposed to get married at eighteen!’

A thumb swiped under Lance’s eye, slowly, lovingly. ‘Then, why are you crying?’

‘Because you’re being stupid!’

‘You could always say no but,’ Keith’s Adam’s apple bobbed, ‘do it gently, please.’

Lance sniffed. ‘The problem is, I don’t want to say no!’

‘Then, say yes!’

‘I - ’ Keith was grinning at him, big and gorgeous, and the thing was he looked so hopeful. It hurt Lance deep in his heart where Keith had carved his name using his stupid hunting knife. It meant Keith really wanted Lance to say yes.

Lance was crazy. They both were.

And Lance loved Keith so, so much.

He threw his arms around Keith, the back of his hand hitting the roof of the truck in the process and so hard that the shock went through his bones, causing Lance to whimper in pain. Keith took Lance’s hand - his _left_ hand - and dropped little kisses on the reddening skin of the knuckles, mouth trailing towards his ring finger - his fucking _left_ ring finger - before circling it with his own forefinger and thumb.

They had so much to talk about. Graduation was around the corner and Lance wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Or where to go. Did he even want to, though? Honestly? Keith was right here, right now. He would be here tomorrow, too. Keith was goodnight kisses and stupid risks, sharp tongue and pretty eyes. He was warm hands during winter and written as favourite person in the world in Lance’s slam book, to no one’s absolute surprise.

Lance’s mama was going to kill him.

Keith peered up at Lance through damp eyelashes. The corners of his lips were curled in a shy smile.

‘Yes,’ said Lance hoarsely, heart stuck in his throat. He drew Keith closer with the elbow around his neck, trapping both their hands between their chests. ‘Yes, yes, yes, let’s get married, Keith!’

Above them, the sky shook and lit up.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...would you believe this was gonna be a sweet home alabama au that never got written even though i had everything planned in my head? sort of? 
> 
> it was only supposed to be the proposal scene but then i decided to add something to make it feel a little bit more complete. 
> 
> is it complete, though? haha it is 
> 
> feedback is always, ALWAYS appreciated! even a single kudos will make my day :)))


End file.
